The New Dawn
by Aka Kurisu
Summary: You though the Mythic Dawn was finished after the events in Oblivion? You were wrong. Now they're back. And they're pissed.


The New Dawn

**The New Dawn**

_Mehrunes Brings A New Dawn, Volume 1, Paragraph 1_

Years of work, and it has finally paid off. The revival of our Master, Mankar Camoran, had made our brotherhood strong beyond belief. Our constant praise of our Lord, Mehrunes Dagon, had brought his attention back to us. We are the New Dawn. We do not Greet the new Day. We Embrace it.

_Cloud Ruler Temple, 11__th__ of Last Seed, 4E13_

The sky shone today, a rare sight in the high parts of the Jerall Mountains. The sun melted with the blue canvas above, creating a beautiful icy glare on the ice of the Jeralls. Baurus had only seen such a sight twice, once during his Blades training, and once during the "incident" 13 years ago. He wanted to forget about it, but two Septims died under his guard that year, and it shamed him for his shortcoming.

He had spoken with Jauffre earlier this morning. Once again, this was rare. Jauffre had secluded himself to the Weynon Priory much more in the last 13 years. This visit was the first since then.

Jauffre seemed…frightened. This was unusual, as Jauffre was usually calm and timid. The old monk had handed Baurus a small book and told him to remember. But the old man did say what to remember. Baurus wondered if the book was somehow linked to something terrible. This made Baurus much less eager to open it.

The now-aging Blade walked the walls one last time, taking in the fresh mountain air, chilly and rough, though soothing to the hardened.

_The Brina Cross Inn, 13__th__ of Last Seed, 4E13_

Leonard Morcado petted his dear horse Breaker. His hands ran across the short, bristly hairs of the white steed, moving from its saddle to the top of its head.

"Stay here boy," Leo whispered. He carefully brought his hand from the steed's head and started for the rebuilt inn. The reinforced wood door was heavy, but the strong Redguard was able to open it in once swift move.

"Leo!" the owner yelled. "Welcome to the Brina Cross Inn!"

Leo had his room settled and his wares and belongings in the trunk. He now wanted to unwind from his long travel from Cheydinhal. The bottom floor was alive with traders and adventurers, all recounting their treks in Tamriel. Leonard prepared for a bombardment of drink, food, and talk in this sea of speech.

But he received none. As he noticed, all the men moved away from him. Then it struck him: Colovians were the rumored "racist folk" of Tamriel. They were vile to anyone outside of Imperial blood. The beast races were treated the worst, and the Bretons came in third place due to their half-elf nature.

The only two people who would speak to him were the owner, Christophe Marane, and a young 13 year old boy.

"What's your name?" Leonard asked. The boy looked up at him and tugged on Christophe's shirt.

"Huh? Oh. Leonard, this is Martin. Martin, this is Leonard." Christophe patted the boy's heaxd, ruffling his unkempt hair.

"Where are Martin's parents?" Leon asked.

"No idea. The boy wandered into the inn when he was seven whispering "they're back" several times. He was in shock! I've brought him up since." Christophe slid a glass of mead down the bar to an eager Imperial hand.

"That was awful nice of you. I'm surprised you didn't throw him out!"

"I was going to, but then I saw he was wearing something."

"What?" Leo wondered. This seemed interesting to the bored Redguard.

"Come to my quarters," the inn owner whispered. They slipped away from the socialization and entered Christophe's lodgings. He had cleaned up the place from its previous look.

Christophe glided over to his closet and opened the old wooden doors. In it was clothes and some small weapons—nothing special. Until… Until Christopher took out something wrapped in an old garment. It was glowing bright red through the fabric, giving off its true nature to Leo.

"Is that…" Leo began. His friend unwrapped the object, confirming his thought.

"The Amulet of Kings? Yes."

_Olav's Tap and Tack, Bruma_

Baurus had to escape the temple. He hadn't slept since Jauffre left. The book was in his pocket, begging to be read. He was weary. Even after several drinks he could not focus on getting rest.

_Where are you old buddy? _He wished for the Champion to be here. Alas, the man who helped Martin save the world left for Akavir four years ago, never to be heard of again. Ironic, that Baurus's best friend was an ex-con. But that day, in the catacombs beneath the city, he saw something in him. It might've been the same thing that the Emperor had seen, but maybe it was something else.

After paying his due to Olav and renting a room, he retired. As he crept on the bed, he felt the book in his pocket. Sighing, he carefully pulled the book out of his pocket and looked upon it for the first real time. He read the title carefully. _Mehrunes Brings A New Dawn, Volume 1_.

He quickly sat up and opened the book. The lines in the pretext gave it away.

_Welcome, dear follower. Welcome to the first volume in the new teachings that our Esteemed Mankar Camoran has spoken to us. After His revival, He foretold the coming of a new age. This new age would be brought on by the Chosen, His true followers, His children. He takes all under His loving Embrace. Any can join His Chosen, as long as they follow the teachings He has learned from the true God, Mehrunes Dagon. Praise be! Praise be to our Lord, the Master of Destruction, the Bringer of the Bloody Scourge! Our Lord, who saw fit to bless our Master with the Knowledge to create the Paradise of the Chosen and their Master!_

_Alas, not all wish to realize the truth. They have been infected with the lies of the "Nine Divines" or with the other "Daedric Princes". They must either accept the truth of our Lord and his Chosen, or be Cleansed and restored of their honor._

_Now, dear follower; no, Acolyte of the New Dawn! Read this volume of teachings and the next and the next until you fully understand the Master's Teachings! Absorb the knowledge and understand that within these books lie the key to finding our Gateway to Paradise!_

Baurus was stunned. Mankar Camoran was killed before his eyes 13 years ago! And this book looked brand new, as if it had been written not 4 years before. What nerve the person who wrote this has!

Maybe this is what Jauffre was scared about. Maybe Camoran has returned and plans to destroy Tamriel again! This time, without Martin, it would be impossible to stop them! The Dragonfires had gone out six years ago, and since then, everyone believed that nothing bad would happen since the Nine watched over us.

What would befall the people now?

_The Brina Cross Inn, 14__th__ of Last Seed, 4E13_

The loud noise had woken Leonard up. Clattering of pots and pans, yelling, it sounded as if someone drank a bit too much. But…no one should be up. It was still dark outside.

Leo grabbed his sword and snuck down the stairs the ground level. Christophe's door was ajar, his light on. He could hear a man's voice emanating from the room, rough and raspy.

"You will be well rewarded in Paradise for this convenience, though you must be immediately cleansed for your judgment by the Lord Dagon," the voice said. Leonard heard a swooping sound and saw the head of his old friend bounce out of the room. The man who killed him stepped out of the room, only to meet an angry Redguard with a sword at his neck.

"Go on, kill me. I do not fear death. I follow the—"

The sword slit the man's throat swiftly, the blood clinging on like paint on a wall. The man fell to the floor, his gushing blood carpeting the stone floor.

Leonard took the Amulet of Kings from the man's pocket and stuffed it in his own. He recognized the robe that the man wore. When Leonard was in the Legion he remembered a Mythic Dawn agent attacking the Champion of Cyrodiil and being cut down like a dog. But that was years ago. The Mythic Dawn was destroyed soon after the Oblivion crisis.

In any case, the boy that Christophe was looking after must be important too, as he held the Amulet. Perhaps he was the embodiment of the Great Martin Septim, who relit the Dragonfires 13 years ago.

Martin was in his room in the basement, oblivious to what conspired above.

_Cloud Ruler Temple, 14__th__ of Last Seed, 4E13_

Baurus had found a note in the book of the last page from Jauffre.

_Wait at Cloud Ruler Temple until Martin gets there. No time to explain. He must be protected at all costs._

_ -Jauffre_

Baurus finally slept that day. He slept all night and opened not one eye until the morning. He was relieved. Ironic, that a book telling you the end of the world was nigh could help you sleep. Then again, Baurus had a lifetime of irony.

_20__th__ of Last Seed, 4E13_

"Baurus!" Steffan yelled. Baurus opened his eyes and was immediately annoyed.

"Yes?"

"You need to come here!"

Baurus smiled and closed his eyes.

"Not now! I'm sleeping!"

"It's urgent!" Steffan was persistent. But then he added: "There's a man name Leonard here and a boy name Martin requesting your presence!"

Baurus sat up immediately. He had two questions.

Why was his brother here and why did he have a boy named Martin?


End file.
